Let's Go Back to the Beginning
by quisinart4
Summary: Ted from Payroll needs technical help; Felicity and Oliver reminisce about a moment from their past. ONESHOT established Felicity/Oliver


**Title: **Let's Go Back to the Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for the warm welcome on my first Olicity piece! I really appreciate the feedback. And of course, these two are still stuck in my head so here's another piece I had to write after having an Olicity scenes marathon. Thank you to **loved in shades of wrong** for catching any errors and for the encouragement.

I should point out that in my happy future universe, Felicity is back at the IT Department and Oliver has a new assistant.

Comments most welcome, please & thank you. Have a great start to your week!

* * *

Felicity lets loose the laughter she had been containing as soon as Ted leaves her office. It's not his fault, the poor guy. Accidents happen, but she managed to save the day. Well, his hard drive, at least, but considering he's responsible for payroll, she _really _saved the day.

She takes the elevator down to the Starbucks on the eighth floor to order their regulars. It's after eleven which means the CEO is feeling that post-early morning-pre-noon sluggish period when he's eyeing the clock just waiting for that free lunch hour in between appointments. She logs into his calendar to view his schedule and sees he's not scheduled for any meetings right now, not for another hour actually. Perfect timing for her to take a break and check in with the boss upstairs.

When she enters the executive office, Rosa's desk is empty. Usually the older woman is there with her knitting and her tablet, meticulously guarding the door against intruders like Felicity's taught her. She spies the boys in Oliver's office. Oliver's reclined back in his chair tossing a rubber band ball back and forth with Diggle who's leaning against the far wall. They look up at the sound of her heels, and Oliver smiles brightly through the glass as she makes her way toward them.

Diggle tosses the ball to Oliver as he moves to open the door for her. "Tell me that coffee's for us, please."

"No, it's for my other two favorite guys on this floor, I just stopped here to torture you first," she teases playfully even as she hands him his coffee. "Aren't you guys supposed to be working? I'm gonna tell Rosa on you." She moves to Oliver's side, their fingers brushing as she hands him his coffee; they exchange smiles at the contact and she remains close to his side.

"Her daughter needed a ride so she stepped out real quick," Diggle informs her. "You coming to lunch? Rosa made reservations at Donatello's for two."

"Yum, Italian," she moans, and Diggle grins. "Their-"

"-breadsticks are delicious, yes, we know," he finishes for her as he grins at Oliver. They both know Felicity's favorites by now and Donatello's breadsticks are high on her list.

"But, sadly, I can't. I have to meet with HR about organizing training for the new hires during Orientation next month. Bring me some back though, please?" She clasps her hands together and pleads at him with wide blue eyes.

"Sure. He's paying," Digg replies with a chuckle as he points to Oliver. He takes a sip of his coffee and sighs in delight. "Perfect. Thanks, Felicity."

"Yeah, thanks," Oliver echoes from her side.

"Speaking of coffee," Felicity begins, her eyes locked on Oliver, "turn away, Digg."

"What? Why? Oh man, Felicity, _gross_."

But she doesn't answer because she's too busy kissing Oliver Queen. Her hands caress his cheekbones, fingers running through his scruff as her lips mold to his without hesitation. She'd caught him off guard, and for a second, he does nothing but remain still in surprise. Then his hands cradle her chin, fingers running through her blonde hair as his lips return every caress of her own, matching a rhythm they've perfected after nearly a year together. Fast strokes, slow strokes, lips melding together in such perfect harmony that Felicity lets out a whimper of delight.

"Guys? I'm still here," Digg reminds them. "Wrap it up."

Felicity ignores him for a moment longer, even as she smiles at the exasperation in his tone. He can pretend to be repulsed but she knows he's their biggest fan. Oliver's smiling too; she can feel the curve of his lips against her own and that just makes her kiss him again. She knows how rare those smiles used to be, but now? They're much more frequent and they're a beautiful sight to behold. She breaks the kiss reluctantly, and his hands reach for her even as she moves away.

Oliver leans up to drop one last kiss on her lips, smiling as he meets her eyes. "What was that for?" His cheeks are flushed and his lips wet, and it's all she can do to not reach for him again. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Yeah, I bet you're not," Digg mutters from behind them.

"I'll tell you later," Felicity answers coyly, smiling widely as his brows furrow in annoyance that he's not being given an answer right away. He's too impatient for his own good, and she's going to stretch this out for as long as she can. Verbal foreplay, if you will. "Enjoy your coffee." She pecks him on the cheek and only smiles further in response to his frown.

"Felicity, wait-"

"Be good, boys," she calls out as she makes her way to the door. "Don't forget my breadsticks, John."

* * *

"Gotcha."

She shrieks and nearly drops her tablet, only grabbing it a second before it would hit the carpet. Yes, the apartment is carpeted, but who the hell knows what would have happened if her reflexes hadn't stepped in to save the day?

"Oliver!" Felicity turns to hit him on the chest. He doesn't even flinch at the contact, but it at least makes her feel better. "Don't do that! Jeez, you scared the crap outta me."

"Sorry," he replies dutifully, but he's smiling with amusement instead of looking at all chastised. "Well, you snuck up on me today. It was only fair."

"I didn't _sneak_, I came in right through your office door. What'd you do, climb through my bedroom window again?" She raises an eyebrow knowingly as she waits for his answer.

"Maybe," Oliver confesses with a twinkle in his eye. "We need to get your windows replaced. You need stronger reinforcements from the outside."

"Aw, honey, that's so sweet," she replies as she settles into her seat now that he's no longer intercepting her. "But then you wouldn't be able to break in. It's a catch-22."

"I'll figure something out." He takes his usual spot next to her on the couch and digs into her bowl of Cheetos. "So, wanna tell me what that was about this morning? Barging into my office to make out with me?"

"Didn't get much work done once I left, did you?" Felicity asks mischievously, the pride present in her eyes. He only glares at her so she relents. "Fine, fine. Well, I guess I was just feeling a little reminiscent." She smiles at him fondly but he continues to look confused.

"About what?"

"I had a tech emergency today. Ted from Payroll spilled a latte on his laptop," she tells him.

Then she waits for him to get it.

"So? What's that have to do with-" It takes him a second before he stops talking and processes the words she's saying, matching them to a memory from another time and another place. Oliver turns to look at her, his blue eyes twinkling as he meets her gaze, lips curling in amusement. "Oh."

"Yeah. _Oh._" Felicity smiles wider as he chuckles, and she leans in to drop a light kiss on his lips. "Sound familiar?"

"Maybe a little," Oliver admits playfully, his hands wrapping around her waist to pull her closer.

"Unlike you though, his excuse was real."

"Hey, mine could have been real."

Felicity rolls her eyes at his argument. "Bullet holes, Oliver. _Bullet holes._"

"Okay, fine, maybe you're right," he relents with a charming grin. It makes him look years younger, makes him look lighter and brighter, as if he's a man without demons and shadows, without secrets and hidden identities. But he's smiling more these days and that lightness around him lasts longer instead of just a burning flash that's gone in a fleeting instant. It stays and the whole world had noticed the view.

"I'm always right." Felicity wraps her arms around his neck to bring him closer so she can properly kiss him. Unlike this afternoon when he'd been caught by surprise, he's ready, and she sighs at the contact, her fingers running through his hair. "It was just a blast to the past," she mumbles against his lips, tilting her head back as he drops a kiss along the ridge of her jaw. "Crazy, huh?"

"Mhmm," he replies, his lips too busy against the hollow of her throat to answer properly. She sighs in delight as he pushes her back on the couch, his body splayed over her softer one as his hands brush up the sides of her shirt, fingers teasing at the hem. "Hey," he says, lifting his head to solemnly meet her eyes, "thanks for helping that time."

She smiles at his words as she drops a kiss on his lips. "You're welcome."

"And all the other times since," Oliver emphasizes. "I couldn't do what I do without you, you know that, right?"

Felicity blinks in surprise at his declaration. She knows that, yes, and she knows _he_ knows that, but it's not often that she hears the sentiment spoken out loud. There's no need for it to be uttered because they work so well together as a team, they value one another and know how irreplaceable each piece of their unit is. But to hear the words so honestly is a different kind of happiness on its own. She can't help the warm flush that rises on her cheeks.

"Thanks," she says shyly, her hands resting on his shoulders to smile at him and pull him closer.

"I love you. Not because of what you do," he adds quickly as if to clear up any misconception, "but just because you're.. you know... _you_," he finishes lamely with a shrug.

She smiles at him gently, her hands brushing at the stubble on his cheeks, dropping a light kiss on his lips. Her legs tighten around his waist unconsciously to keep him close. "Why, Oliver Queen, are you getting all mushy on me? I swear, I didn't drug your coffee."

He chuckles at that, ears reddening at the emotion he's displayed but he doesn't take the words back. Instead, he merely shrugs again and continues to stare at her, eyes running over the blush on her cheeks and drifting down to the way she bites her lower lip. "I just want you to know, that's all. Sorry if I don't say it enough."

"It's okay, you show me in other ways," she assures him, smiling brightly. He arches an eyebrow at her statement and it takes her two seconds to realize how sounds out loud. Her eyes widen and she waves a hand quickly to explain. "Not like that! No, not in that way-" He leans his body into hers, chests brushing as his fingers trail up the bare skin of her waist to dance across her ribs. He slides her shirt off over her head and she shivers in the cool air of the living room, but attempts to hold on frantically to her train of thought. "I _meant_ that you show me in other ways like buying me cool toys for the lair, and stocking up on Raisa's peanut butter brownies, you know, stuff like that! That's what I meant. _Not_ in a kinky sexual favors sort of way."

Oliver only smirks. "Sure, if you say so."

"I do say so!" She glares at him for teasing her, but she can't help but smile as he continues to look at her with such adoration. "Thanks for saying thanks."

"Well, thanks for distracting me from work all day." He moves aside her bra strap to lave her shoulder with a warm kiss. There's something about her shoulders he can't get enough of. Felicity doesn't know what, but she certainly doesn't mind. "However, you now owe Queen Consolidated four hours of my paid time because I got nothing done all afternoon."

Felicity giggles at his teasing, her hands working nimbly to unbutton his shirt. "Sorry to hear that. How ever shall I pay you back? Maybe make a deal with the CEO?" She deftly slides off his shirt and her hands slide under his t-shirt to touch bare skin. She leans in to nip at his collarbone and he nearly growls at the move. "We'll have to negotiate. Should I get dressed again?"

"I think we're fine as we are," Oliver declares before his lips claim hers once more.

The next time Oliver sees Ted from Payroll, he grins at him and Ted has no idea why.

* * *

_the end ~_


End file.
